น้ำเพชร เอนกลาภ
น้ำเพชร เอนกลาภ (ชื่อเล่น: เฮ็น) เป็นนักแสดงลิเก เจ้าของคณะ ศรราม - น้ำเพชร 'เธอเป็นบุตรสาวของ มนต์รัก เอนกลาภ และนางเอก ดวงแก้ว ลูกท่าเรือ เธอมีน้องชายอยู่ 1 คน คือ ศรราม เอนกลาภ ประวัติ 'น้ำเพชร เอนกลาภ หรือ เฮ็น เกิดวันที่ 18 มกราคม 2536 ตอนนี้ อายุ 26 ปี โดยน้ำเพชรนั้น ก็ได้รับการฝึกหัดลิเกมาตั้งแต่เด็ก ๆ ด้วยเช่นกัน ประกอบกับได้หมั่นฝึกร้องฝึกรำอย่างสม่ำเสมอ ทำให้ฝีไม้ลายมือของน้ำเพชร ไม่แพ้น้องชายอย่างศรรามเลยทีเดียว และยิ่งความคิดที่จะสานต่ออาชีพลิเกที่นอกจากเป็นความภาคภูมิใจของครอบครัวแล้ว ยังเป็นศิลปะของภาคกลาง ทำให้ทุกวันนี้ แม้จะเติบโตจนถึงขั้นเรียนในมหาวิทยาลัยแล้ว น้ำเพชร ก็ยังไม่คิดที่จะเลิกเล่นลิเก ซึ่งนอกจาก น้ำเพชร และศรรามแล้ว ยังมีนักแสดงร่วมคณะศรราม น้ำเพชร อีกมากมาย แต่ที่ได้รับความสนใจจากบรรดาแฟนคลับก็คือ คู่พระนางอย่าง ศรราม เอนกลาภ-ดวงเก้า บุตรจำลอง ที่สามารถเรียกเสียงกรี๊ดจากเหล่าแฟนคลับไปทุกครั้งที่มีฉากเข้าพระเข้านาง และคู่พระนางอีกคู่ที่สามารถเรียกเสียงกรี๊ดได้ไม่แพ้กัน คือ น้ำเพชร เอนกลาภ-นรเสฐฏ์ สุริยะนิธิฐากุล (เฮ็น-บิ๊ก) ปัจจุบันนี้เธอแต่งงานแล้ว กับน้องบิ๊ก เอนกลาภ มีบุตรชาย 1 คนชื่อน้องรถเบนซ์ (พระเอกเพชรล้อม ลูกท่าเรือ) ผลงาน ผลงานการแสดงในชื่อคณะ ศรราม - น้ำเพชร * กระท่อมเนื้อทอง - House of Nue Thong (2545) รับบท เนื้อทอง * ยุพราชม้าทอง - Prince of Golden Horse (2545) รับบท เจียมใจ * หนามยอกอก - Who's my Father? - รับบท อุ่นเรือน * แม่ให้ข้ามาตามพ่อ - Mom Ask to Found my Father! - รับบท คุณหญิงพิกุล * สงครามกับความรัก - Battle and Love * แม่จ๋าพ่ออยู่ไหน - Where is my Father? รับบท * เพชรร้าวในเรือนใจ - Defendant of Love รับบท เจ้าหญิงธิลาวัลย์ * เม็งรายคลั่งรัก - Curse of Meng Rai Part 1 รับบท เจ้านางเชียงโฉม * ศึกรักสายเลือด ตอน คำสาปเม็งราย - Curse of Meng Rai Part 2 * แรงริษยา - Envy Girl * เมียสองเมือง - Wife of two Kingdoms รับบท คุณหญิงก้านตอง * กวางขาว - White Dear * สามชีวิต - Three Lifes รับบท แพรวจันทร์ * วิวาห์อลเวง - Wedding Confused รับบท เม้ยศรีจันทร์ * ศึกรักศึกรบ - Battle of Love, Battle of Kill * นางพญาม้าขาว - Empress of White Horse * บัลลังก์ผีสิง - Mystery Curse in the Throne รับบท * ขุนพลเพ้อรัก - General full Love รับบท เจ้าชายจันทิมา (แต่งชาย) * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 1 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Beginning - รับบท นางมณีรัตนา * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 2 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Final Chapter - รับบท นางมณีรัตนา * สลับรักสลับร่าง - Prince of Three People รับบท ปาหนัน * 2 คน 2 คม - 2 Man 2 Killer * โพธิ์คู่ - Twin Bhodi * เหนือกว่ารัก - More Than Love * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 1 - The Dragon Prince Part 1 * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 2 - The Dragon Prince Part 2 * โอรสพเนจร - Prince Out of Throne รับบท ม้าแก้ว * นางห้าม ภาค 1 - Consort Part 1 รับบท สุนันทา * นางห้าม ภาค 2 - Consort Part 2 รับบท สุนันทา * น้ำตาทรพี - Tear of Bad Son * รอวันแต่ง - Wedding has fallen รับบท ราตรี * ผีเสื้อทอง คะนองรัก - Golden Butterfly รับบท วาสนา * คำสั่งพ่อ - Spreech of Father * ลบรอยแค้น - * ลูกเจ้าลูกโจร - Prince and Robber * นรสิงห์หน้าปาน - Prince NoraSingh * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 1 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 1 * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 2 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 2 * พิษรัก - Prison of Love * ศึกรักสองแผ่นดิน - Battle Between 2 Kingdom * เหนือชีวิต - More than Life รับบท นางข้าหลวงอัญชลี * ดอกฟ้าฝาแฝด - Twin girl * บ้านนอกเข้ากรุง - Son in Cruntryside * หักปีกหงส์ - King has killed * รุ่งฟ้าดอยสิงห์ - Legend of Rung Fah Doy Singh รับบท เจ้าหญิงรุ่งฟ้า * หลวิชัย คาวี - Honwichai Kawee รับบท คาวี * สิ้นแสงตะวัน - Sunshine has fallen รับบท ดอกรัก * คนบาป - Bad Human * ทรพีร่มโพธิ์ - The Bad Prince * ใจพี่ใจน้อง - Two Brothers * สองขุนพล - Two General * หยดเลือดชายสไบ - Blood รับบท ฟ้าหญิงพรรณาราย * ขุนทัพ ผัวเถื่อน - Husband out of Law รับบท เจ้าหญิงจันทรา * ใครกำหนด - Life of Two Brothers * จำเลยรัก - Defendant of Love รับบท เจ้าหญิงฟ้ามุ่ย * ใจร้าว - Battle Between 2 Kingdom รับบท ชบา * ทาสรัก - New Prison of Love * ชิงรักชิงราช - For Love, For Throne รับบท เจ้าหญิงกนกวรรณ * เลือดนอกอก - Fake General Son รับบท เรียม * เลือดขัตติยา - Son of Kattiya รับบท เจ้าหญิงสุภาวดี * แค้นเสน่หา - Furious and Love * เศวตฉัตรลูกชู้ - Tiered of Adulterer's Prince รับบท เจ้าหญิงศรีรัตนา * รักต้องห้าม - Love Prohibited รับบท กันทิมา * รอยมาร - * อุ้มบุญ - Wedding has fallen * กาหลงรัง - Prince Out of Throne * เสน่ห์เมียน้อย - Charm of Second Wife * เกียรติศักดิ์ทหารเสือ - Glory of Soldier * ปราสาทรักวังมรณะ - Palace of Love, Palace of Death * วงเวียนกรรม - Circle of Karma * น้ำผึ้งขม - Honey Bitter * ชีวิตรักนางรำ - Life of Dancer รับบท แพรวจันทร์ * สุดท้ายที่กรุงเทพ - Millionaire in Bangkok รับบท น้ำค้าง * เพลิงพิศวาส - Fire of Love * แส้สวาท - Lesion of Love รับบท * ไฟเสน่หา - Affection Fire * แก้วตาแม่ - Dear of Mother รับบท องค์หญิงเรตยา * ทาสรักเรวดี - Affection Revadi รับบท องค์หญิงเรวดี * ตามรอยพ่อ - Tracking my Father * ขุนช้างขุนแผน ตอน ตัดสินวันทอง - Khun Chang, Khun Phaen: Executed Wan Thong รับบท นางวันทอง * ลูกทาส - Slave Son * บาปรัก - Sin of Love * เพลิงฉิมพลี - Love Chimplee * พานทองนองเลือด - Blood of Curse, Blood of Love * ใครเป็นชู้ - Who are Sin? รับบท จำเนียร ผลงานการแสดงในงานมหกรรมต่างๆ * สุวรรณสาม Suwannasarm รับบท พระสุวรรณสาม * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 1 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 1 รับบท เจ้าชายชาลี * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 2 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 2 รับบท เจ้าชายชาลี * พ่อผู้เสียสละ - The Great Father (2554) รับบท กล้า * สาปสวรรค์ - Curse From Heaven (2557) รับบท ทินกร * ข้าบดินทร์ ตอนจบ - General of The King II (2559) รับบท เจ้าชายเหมรินทร์ * ลูกไทยเลือดไทย - Thai Son, Thai Blood (2560) รับบท ทัพ * หนึ่งด้าวรักเดียว - One Land, One Love (2561) * ลิขิตฟ้า